Geo-location information, with respect to users and devices, is increasingly sought-after in multiple technological settings and environments. One example mechanism for determining geo-location information includes access point geo-location techniques. Conventional access point geo-location approaches commonly include utilizing a server-maintained database of access points (for example, hardware devices such as Wi-Fi routers). Typically, a user device that is requesting its geo-location, will scan and/or monitor a surrounding area in an attempt to detect one or more access points, the identities of which the user device will transmit to the server in conjunction with the geo-location request. The above-noted identities can take the form of unique serial numbers associated with the access points (for example, media access control (MAC) addresses), which can be read by other devices (such as the user device in question). The server will commonly then compare the provided information in the request to the information stored in its database (which typically includes latitude and longitude values associated with each of the access points). Based on this comparison, the server will generally respond to the user device with an estimated geo-location of the user device, wherein the estimation is made relative to the particular access points provided by the user device in conjunction with the request.
However, such a response is commonly large in terms of data to be transmitted, typically including a full longitude value, a full latitude value, and a confidence interval. Moreover, each time that the user device seeks to update or determine its geo-location, the user device must submit a new request to the server, and the above-described request-response transmission sequence must be carried out. Accordingly (and disadvantageously), each such request-response transmission sequence requires time on the network by/for the user device to carry out the sending of the request (and receiving of the response). Also, each such request-response transmission sequence requires power consumption by the user device, depleting battery capacity in a non-trivial manner. Further, there are commonly insignificant data costs associated with sending each request and receiving each response.
Accordingly, a need exists for access point geo-location techniques that reduce network costs, power costs, and data costs for requesting devices.